disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pizza Planet truck
The Pizza Planet truck is a 1978 Gyoza Mark VII Lite Hauler pickup truck that is used to make deliveries for Pizza Planet in Toy Story. It has made cameos in every Pixar film to date except The Incredibles. It does, however, appear in its video game. Background Physical description *The truck has a yellow coat of paint overall, although it is usually quite faded and peeling. The camper shell on top is white, and the rear bumper is a dark gray. *The interior seats are a light brownish color. *Most Pizza Planet trucks use a manual (or stick-shift) transmission. **Its license plate number in all three Toy Story films is RES1536. (The original Toy Story's resolution was rendered at 1536 x 922, using a "render farm" of 117 Sun Microsystems. RES is the abbreviation of resolution.) *There is a bumper sticker on the rear bumper that reads: "How's my driving? Ha ha ha ha ha!" From a distance, this message appears to be a "How's my driving? Call this number to report me!" type of sticker. **A similar bumper sticker appears on the back door of the Marine Life Institute fish truck in Finding Dory. *On the camper shell's glass is a small sticker which reads: "KRAT FM". This is a reference to a Pixar employee named Tia Kratter. **Additionally, the camper shell's glass also has an even smaller circular sticker which has a "55" crossed out by a red "no" symbol. *The back of the truck reads "YO", which, in combination with its overall appearance, strongly suggests that it is based on a Toyota Hilux pickup truck. **In Toy Story 2, the Toyota issue is averted by the truck's owner's manual, which states that it is a 1978 "Gyoza" model. **It is noticeable that the alignment of the letters on the tailgate (in both the original Toy Story and Toy Story 2) would seem to indicate that the vehicle was actually a Toyota, as the letters are centered, and as such, "Gyoza" would be off-center. **The truck's fictional branding was likely done to avoid copyright issues, given that the Toyota Hilux was actually still in production at the time. *The gas cap is on the truck's left side. *The exhaust pipe is on the truck's right side. *The radio antenna is on the right side, at the front. *There is a red and white plastic "Pizza Planet" rocket on the top of the truck. This is what Woody uses to convince Buzz that he has found a spaceship. *The camper shell has five windows: two rounded ovular ones toward the front, two rounded rectangular ones toward the back, and one opening window on the back (which Woody climbs through). *Heavy rock music is playing on the radio the majority of the time. *Judging from the interior (as well as the exterior), it is possible that it's a regular cab truck. The inside of this truck is first shown in the first Toy Story film. Buzz decides to go into the cockpit while Woody decides to go into the cargo. In the truck are empty soda cans, a brown tool box, some cups, and a food storage container. When the truck goes uphill, all the items begin to roll and slide toward the back. Woody screams as the brown tool box slides toward him. Trivia *The Pizza Planet truck appears in every Pixar film except The Incredibles, as repeatedly stated by Lee Unkrich.[1][2][3] **Despite not making an actual appearance in the film, the truck (as well as the Eggman Movers moving van from the original Toy Story) can be found in levels of [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Incredibles_(video_game) The Incredibles video game]. *''WALL-E'' is the only film in which the truck's engine can be seen. *The LEGO Group made a Lego version of the truck as part of their Toy Story line called 7598 Pizza Planet Truck Rescue. *In every Toy Story movie, the truck has been used by toys for transport. Toys who have used the truck are Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, the Aliens, Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles. **Out of all the Toy Story characters, Buzz is the only character to use it twice. *In both Toy Story and Toy Story 2, the Pizza Planet truck was driven in an extremely reckless manner, either by the driver himself (Toy Story) or by the toys (Toy Story 2). *When Hamm is reading the truck's owner's manual in Toy Story 2, he remarks, "I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." It is unclear whether he is referring to the way he thinks that particular truck's owner drives, or the way that Buzz, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex are currently navigating/driving the truck. **He might also be commenting on the vehicle's printed MPG figures, insinuating that they are a rosy overestimation by the manufacturer and therefore suspect. **Further clarification of the above statement is the fact that the truck is overall uncared for and in decrepit condition. With age and poor maintenance, the engine's performance dwindles, thus making the MPG figures (listed in the manual from when the truck was new) obsolete. *The truck is in the PSP and Playstation 2 versions of Toy Story 3: The Video Game in the last level. *''Toy Story 3'' is the only movie to date to make the headlights and the plastic rocket to light up. *The Cars films, Up, Monsters University, and Incredibles 2 are the only Pixar films where the truck is drawn in a stylized manner differing from its original design. *The truck is an unlockable vehicle in Disney INFINITY via a Power Disc. *As part of the 20th Anniversary of Toy Story, a real Pizza Planet truck could be seen at D23 Expo 2015.[4] Modeled after a Toyota pickup, the inside of the truck appears as it did in the film: Buzz Lightyear sitting in the front seat buckled up, and Woody trapped in the toolbox that crushed him. *https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:I221199.jpgAnother truck in Toy Story 2''In ''Toy Story 2, a truck of the same make and model (minus the Pizza Planet rocket on the roof, the company name mounted to the doors, and camper shell with decals) makes an appearance in an earlier scene in which the toys are crossing the road using orange safety cones, albeit colored white instead of yellow and in much cleaner condition. *The truck had its front bumper lowered a bit in Coco. Gallery Film appearances References #↑ leeunkrich answered #↑ Lee Unkrich on Twitter #↑ Lee Unkrich on Twitter #↑ Pizza Planet truck #↑ INSIDE OUT Director Pete Docter Talks Easter Eggs, TOY STORY 4, and More #↑ 4 Pixar Easter Eggs Pete Doctor Told Us To Look For In Inside Out #↑ Pete Sohn on Twitter via @DisneyPixar Category:Pixar